


Two misunderstood villains

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i cannot into english, needs beta immediately, so I rewatched frozen, srsly i bet it's full of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one





	Two misunderstood villains

Sam was woken up by a weird, crunching noise. He opened his eyes to see Lucifer’s arms were still wrapped around him. Everything seemed perfectly normal, if you can call normal a moose man and Satan cuddling together on a sofa and watching Disney movies. Lucifer’s hand was tangled in Sam’s hair, drawing gentle circles on his scalp as the ex-archangel of music quietly hummed songs from the movies. At first, Sam had sung with him, but later he had felt tired and must have dozed off not long time after that. It was amazing to wake up like this, seeing the angel’s amused face, feeling his warm, but still a bit inhuman body below him. But he still didn’t know where had that odd noise came from? And why did the room’s temperature decrease?

He slowly turned his head to the right to see a wall with a huge window on it. The glass was covered by frost, which made it look as it was made of a delicate lace. “Luke, you didn’t”, Sam sighed, barely masking his laugh.

Lucifer looked down on the hunter’s face. Grinning, he sang quietly: _“The cold never bothered me anyway”._


End file.
